Big Time Halloween
by kendall lover1
Summary: A new girl or I should say monster is at Palmwoods.Kendall and James both like her.Her family isn't like most families.Join her in her story on how her life was and is.
1. Taylor's Arrival

**Big Time Halloween, Taylor's story**

Big Time Rush is in the lobby when a new monster has arrived. She bumps into them. She says "My name is Taylor is the signup place?"Kendall points to the say "My name is Kendall are my buds James, Carlos, and Logan. We're Big Time Rush." Later James and Kendall are fighting over Taylor. Kendall says to Taylor" Do you wanna see a movie tonight?" She says "I would love to. What movie are we gonna watch?" He says "You're choice."

Back at 2J James says "I have a date tonight." The other 3 says "We do too" James say "On 3 we say where the date is." He counted to 3 they said "movie theater"James said "What time" they said "Seven" James said "It's girl's choice right?"They said "Yep." They went on their dates. BTR is at 2K, Taylor's apartment. Taylor says "I had fun." Kendall said the same thing. The time is 11:59.

Taylor's hair on her neck is showing. Her mom grabs her and pulls her in the door. She says" Your fur is showing on your neck." Logan says to Kendall "She could have caught a glimpse of your fur. You need to tell her." Taylor's mom says "You need to tell him you're a werewolf." Taylor says "I know." Taylor asked Kendall on a date the next day. Kendall saw her family that day. It was 11:56. Taylor told him that she isn't a normal person. They're fur showed completely.

Kendall asked "You're a werewolf?" Taylor said "Yes, you're one, too?" Kendall nodded his head. They howled at the moon. Griffin called for Taylor. To Rocque Records, she goes. Griffin says "you haven't kissed any boys, yet haven't you?" Taylor says "Heck, no. Why am I here?" Griffin takes her to the recording studio and presses a button. She hears herself singing. It was a recording of her. She was turning,when he yelled "Happy birthday, You're here because you'll be a singer."

Taylor left to bump into Kendall. He said to her "you really like me don't you? By bumping into me." Taylor said "Or it's just that I bumped into you."Taylor went to 2K. Antonio, her older brother, was being lazy. Ben, her younger brother, is playing with Mrs. Shiba. Taylor went to her room. Kendall called her.

He said "hey you wanna hang out?" She said "yes". They went to the Palmwood's park. Her dad grabbed her arm and took her. He said "you're going to die".

* * *

**N/A: Big Time Halloween episode monsters: BTR. Taylor is me in the story, monster version. Human story will be made. She has 2 brothers both are werewolves. Her father is one too. Her mom is a vampire. Have fun with it. It isn't my human version is going to be different.  
**


	2. Taylor's Disappearence

Big** Time Halloween Chapter 2**

She says "I could care less if you want me dead because of the mark on my arm." She kicks and throws him. Her mom comes helps her fight her father. Taylor snaps her father's head off his neck. Kendall came to Taylor. 3 hours later, she went to her room. She is writing in her diary.

**_ Dear Diary, just killed dad. It felt great. Wondering what my_**

**_ family is doing for my 16th birthday. I'm not having the best day._**

_ ** Love,**_**_ Taylor_**

Later that day, Taylor got her birthday surprise. Kendall kissed her. Carlos said to Taylor "he loves you a lot and happy birthday." Logan and James said the same. The time is 11:58. Taylor went missing in the next -Wayne kidnapped Taylor. She is in a basement of some building. Wayne-Wayne hurts her arms, face and, is looking for her. Wayne-Wayne makes her call Kendall.

Kendall says "Taylor, where are you? Are you ok?" Taylor says "Kendall, listen to me. You have to come 563 Jones road." He went there. He yelled her name 5 times. Finally he found her. Wayne-Wayne said "Kendall know that I will get my revenge on you for what you did."Kendall grabs and runs with Taylor in his says "Are you ok? Taylor?"

She says "Kendall, I'm bleeding badly. Other than that; I'm fine." They kissed. Kendall got her to a hospital. The time is 12:00 pm. Taylor howls and howls. Her fur is all over her body. She ran out of the hospital. Kendall runs after her. She fell into a ditch. Kendall found her and helps her out of the ditch. He got her to her . Shiba says "Are you guys ok?" Kendall shook his head. She checked Kendall and her daughter.

Antonio had a date with some girl. Ben was asleep. Ben heard a crashing sound, so he came out of his room to see what was going on. Ben said "Hey, Taylor. What was that sound?" The problem with that is it's not Taylor, but Wayne-Wayne. He took Ben. At 5:02, Taylor went looking for Ben when she didn't see him in his bedroom. She looked everywhere she knew he'd be, but with no luck. She thought _I hope he isn't at 563 Jones road._ He was there.

* * *

Review are nice


	3. Missing Brother

**Big Time Halloween Ch.3**

* * *

Taylor grabs her brother, who is bleeding badly, and goes to a hospital. He has to stay there for a few hours. Kendall howls for Taylor. She left. Kendall says "Hey, where did you go?" Taylor says "My brother went missing, and I found him. Wayne-Wayne had him." She laughed so hard, that she fell to the ground and rolled on it.

Logan came out of nowhere, and grabbed Taylor's arm. She said "Let go of me, Logan." He said "I need to tell you something important in private." Now away from Kendall; they started to talk. He said "I sorry about this."James grabbed Taylor, and took her.

James whispered in her ear "I wish you'd stop fighting me." She elbowed him in the chest hard. At 12:00pm, James asked "Are you hungry?" Taylor nods her head. He made her some food. She ate it pretty quick. She kicked him in the ribs. He hit her back. Kendall wonders what happened to Taylor. She slapped him in the face leaving a red hand print on him.

He was about to punch her in the face, when Logan came in and said "Stop, James." James put his arm down. Logan said "Taylor, do you know why we took you?" She shook her head. He said "We don't want you to break Kendall's heart." Taylor said "I won't do that, because I love him with all my heart." James hit her in the arm hard.

They let go of her and let her leave. Taylor bumped into Kendall. He saw blood and bruises on her. He said "Wayne-Wayne?" Taylor nodded her head, lying to him. Later that day, Kendall said "Movies?" Taylor nodded her head. They saw a ghost movie. It was not the best ghost movie. In 2J, Kendall kissed Taylor. Griffin called Taylor. She left.

* * *

I know these are short, but please give some reviews.


	4. The Mystery Kidnaper

**Big Time Halloween Ch.4**

Taylor grabs her brother, who is bleeding badly, and goes to a hospital. He has to stay there for a few hours. Kendall howls for Taylor. She left. Kendall says "Hey, where did you go?" Taylor says "My brother went missing, and I found him. Wayne-Wayne had him." She laughed so hard, that she fell to the ground and rolled on it. Logan came out of nowhere, and grabbed Taylor's arm. She said "Let go of me, Logan." He said "I need to tell you something important in private." Now away from Kendall; they started to talk. He said "I sorry about this." James grabbed Taylor, and took her. James whispered in her ear "I wish you'd stop fighting me." She elbowed him in the chest hard. At 12:00pm, James asked "Are you hungry?" Taylor nods her head. He made her some food. She ate it pretty quick. She kicked him in the ribs. He hit her back. Kendall wonders what happened to Taylor. She slapped him in the face leaving a red hand print on him. He was about to punch her in the face, when Logan came in and said "Stop, James." James put his arm down. Logan said "Taylor, do you know why we took you?" She shook her head. He said "We don't want you to break Kendall's heart." Taylor said "I won't do that, because I love him with all my heart." James hit her in the arm hard. They let go of her and let her leave. Taylor bumped into Kendall. He saw blood and bruises on her. He said "Wayne-Wayne?" Taylor nodded her head, lying to him. Later that day, Kendall said "Movies?" Taylor nodded her head. They saw a ghost movie. It was not the best ghost movie. In 2J, Kendall kissed Taylor. Griffin called Taylor. She left.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Monster Band

**Big Time Halloween Ch.5**

She went to Rocque Records to find three monsters. A vampire named Anne, who has a British accent, black hair with blue streaks and red eyes. A mummy named Jessie, who has an American accent, white hair and blue eyes. A werewolf named Gabby, who has a British, country accent, light brown hair and hazel green eyes.

Gustavo said "You're in a band now, Taylor. So, have fun. Rocque Camp is in go. We only get three days." Mr. X quitted on them. Taylor picked their band name, which is "Dark Angels". Gustavo said to Jessie "You can't sing, or dance." Then he went to Gabby. He said "You can sing, but can't dance." Next was Anne. He said "You remind me of Matthew. (Just like James.)

Anne said "That's a good thing, right?" He shook his head and said "I can't stand Matthew." Taylor was last. He said "I don't need to say anything about you." He smiled at her. She smiled back. After Rocque Camp, Taylor went to see Kendall. He said "Hey, wanna see a movie?" Her phone rings. It is Griffin. She left. Griffin said "what do you think about a reality show?" She shook her head.

She went to 2J. Kendall answered the door. She said "Wanna watch a movie?" He said "Yeah." They watch a vampire movie. Fur went all over. Gabby was looking for Taylor. She bumped into her. Taylor growled at her. Anne growled at Taylor and Gabby. Jessie said "Hey Anne, Gabby and Taylor."

* * *

Sorry it's short,but I have writer's block. please review.

Anne's fs71/f/2012/364/c/0/anne_by_

Gabby's fs71/f/2012/364/7/4/gabby_by_

Jessie's fs71/f/2012/364/d/f/jessie_by_


	6. Few Years Later

**Big Time Halloween Chapter 6**

Dark Angels made it big time. The guys celebrate the girls' achievement. Two years later the bands broke up over an argument. James and Anne got together. Logan and Jessie got together. Carlos and Gabby got together. A few years later, Taylor's big brother died in a car crash. The bands came together for the funeral.

The guys are twenty-four years old; same as Taylor and Gabby. Anne is a hundred and sixteen. Jessie is twenty-five. Jessie was also pregnant with a six months old baby. Gabby is walking towards Kendall. She said "How is she doing?" He said "Ask her; she's over there." He points to where Taylor is. Gabby says "How are you doing with all of this?" Taylor said "I'm falling apart. Have you seen the others, yet?"

Just then Jessie and Logan came in. Knowing Logan, he would go talk to Kendall and Carlos. James came in with Anne. Taylor walks to the kitchen to see Ben, who is twelve years old. She talked to him for awhile. After the funeral, Kendall takes Taylor out on a date, to get her mind of Antonio. Kendall says "Having fun?" Taylor shook her head. Kendall said "Going home?" Taylor nodded her head.

* * *

I know it's short,but I'm ending it here.I might come back to it later review.


End file.
